In domestic dishwashing machines of the front-opening type wherein the washing chamber is comprised of a molded plastic tapered tub, it has become necessary for manufacturers to provide means whereby the dishwasher rack moves freely in and out of the chamber without excessive lateral or sideways movement. It is also important, however, that the dishwasher rack be provided with means which prevent it from moving into the washing chamber on a skewed angle. Similarly, it is important that the support means compensate for the taper of the chamber, lest the rack fall into the bottom of the chamber as it is being moved.
Heretofore, the problem has not been of specific concern since wash chambers were generally fabricated of metal and tapered very little, if at all. Thus, there was no need to provide a rack support means which compensated for the taper. However, with the advent of plastic dishwasher tubs, having an increased taper to facilitate molding of the tubs, the problem of providing a support means which compensates for the taper and yet allows the rack to be easily inserted and removed from the chamber without skewing, has manifested itself.
One attempt at solving the problem of skewing in a chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,095,250. However, since the cabinets of concern to the inventor were not tapered, he did not face the problem of providing a support means which would prevent the drawer from falling as the taper widened. Therefore, he, of course, did not suggest a solution to the problem.
Other U.S. patents showing support mechanisms for racks in dishwashers include U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,612; U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,105; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,943. However, none of these patents suggest a solution to the problems posed by a tapered plastic dishwasher tub.